The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0025’.
‘CIFZ0025’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized yellow decorative inflorescences, medium plant size with a rounded and mounded habit and a natural flowering response of early October.
‘CIFZ0025’ originated as a naturally occurring branch mutation found on an unpatented, proprietary seedling identified as ‘G0495K4’. ‘CIFZ0025’ was discovered and selected by the inventor in March 2011 as a flowering branch within a small population of the parent cultivar grown in a pot trial in Gilroy, Calif. The parent cultivar has creamy white colored inflorescences with a plant size that is a bit smaller and a natural season response that is two weeks faster than that of ‘CIFZ0025’.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0025’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in April 2011 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.